metalgearfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Fortune
Deflecting the Missiles Telekinetically? Are there any sources that confirm that this is how Fortune deflected the Missiles? I mean, when you think about it, Ocelot was still carrying out that elaborate plan that he and EVA thought up, if he had killed Snake and the others then and there, then their entire plan would've gone up in flames. That being the case, I highly doubt that he would intentionally shoot missiles at Snake and the others knowing that it might kill them only to have Fortune miraculously intervene by deflecting the missiles. So isn't it possible that Ocelot himself was behind this? Perhaps he had rigged the missiles to veer off course? Or maybe he turned Fortune's electromagnetic force field back on right before her death without the Patriots knowledge? I just think this makes a lot more sense than saying Ocelot just decided to compromise his plans to bring back Big Boss by killing essential figures in this plan but was simply stopped by doing so by some miracle. - 04:02, 1 November 2008 (UTC) :Who knows? You're probably right, but at this point it is just speculation, and we need to present the stone cold facts here. --Fantomas 10:56, 1 November 2008 (UTC) well Ocelot turning fortune's electromagnetic field back on would be impossible, as he had stolen it from her before shooting her right in the chest. This is proven further when Solidus unloads a whole clip at Ocelot, all veering off target. As for the missiles, I'm guessing that she really did have powers, it's not uncommon in this game series.--Antirules187 10:01, 25 January 2009 (UTC) ::When had he stolen it? I thought he just switched it off? Solidus' bullets were deflected by Ocelot's own gismo, which functioned the same way as Fortunes. Since Ocelot got his from The Patriots, that just proves that The Patriots were behind Fortune's powers, as Ocelot explained. Chaos91 15:52, 25 January 2009 (UTC) :::Yeah I agree, I don't recall him ever actually stealing it from her, my understanding was the he just turned it off. Besides, if she had a device like that on her that whole time and didn't know about it, I would imagine that it would be implanted inside of her body or something. Anyway, I guess this really is the only big hole in the entire "Ocelot was really a good guy all along" plot twist. I still say that he secretly turned Fortune's shield back on though. (I'm the OP, by the way. Forgot to login when I made that post.) –Nahald 20:56, 6 February 2009 (UTC) but weren't it the electromagnetic force in her gun that deflected the bullets?--The x reaper 22:37, 26 February 2009 (UTC) :Considering the fact that Fortune didn't even HAVE her railgun when she died in a miraculous way, it definitely wasn't the Railgun. ::well it could not have been too far away. After Ocelot shot her she fired two shots at him with the railgun. --Drawde83 01:20, 19 March 2009 (UTC) :::I'm no expert on physics, but I've never seen physics do that. I don't think the Rail Gun was ever intended to be even partially behind Fortune's miracle. I say the most likely thing is that Ocelot secretly switched it back on. At that time, we were intended to believe that the gismo was still off, but Fortune deflected the missiles truly by divine intervention (Snake's line, "She IS lady Luck"). I'm sure that's what was actually meant to be the case back then since MGS4 had not been written yet, which makes this a sort of retcon, though it doesn't really contradict anything really. The way I see it in light of MGS4 is that Ocelot, seeing the opportunity to prove how much of a bad guy he was, he switched Fortune's shield back on secretly, making it appear as if she truly did have some kind of powers. In reality, he never intended to kill anyone there. He may have even had some kind of ulterior motive for doing it, such as putting on a light show to attract attention from the public, using up Ray's weapons, or something else similar. -Chaos91 05:38, 19 March 2009 (UTC) ::::While I do think that he was probably not intending to kill them anyways, I doubt that he secretly switched that gizmo back on. Not to mention that, going by the size of the gizmo, I doubt that the gizmo would be able to fit into Fortune via an implant (It would need a lot of bodily organs to be removed just to fit in.). Assuming what Emma stated about the Sons of Liberty was true, then it also can't be nanomachines either (She realized that Raiden was not with the Sons of Liberty just because he used Codec nanomachines, which would imply that a majority of the Sons of Liberty members lacked nanomachines, at least the ones that utilize the Codec.). I think it is probably likely that Ocelot had secretly known that she had mystical powers, and lied about it being completely from the gizmo and from the Patriots in order to make it seem as though it were in deep trouble, thus making it's true nature even more surprising. I also suspect that the Gizmo was located in the Railgun, seeing how pretty much all the times bullets were evaded by her (until Ocelot's betrayal, that is.), her railgun was nearby. I also suspect that Ocelot took the Gizmo out of the railgun covertly without Fortune's knowledge, as well. Weedle McHairybug 00:04, March 14, 2010 (UTC) Fortune's year of birth The "History"-section of the article says that Helena was born in 1975. What is the source on that? Fortune's rail gun. Can someone find and post the codec conversation with Rosemary that explains the part about her rail gun's history and why she is capable of using it? I tried searching online for it, and I could not find it. I really want to post this on the Metal Gear Solid 2 conversations article. Weedle McHairybug 01:02, September 28, 2010 (UTC)